Playboy - A Rimahiko Tale
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: I made up my own song called Playboy to go with this songfic. Rima catches Nagihiko smiling at Amu and thinks he's just playing on her. But why was he really staring at Amu for? Crappy Summary. Rated K .


**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys! I made up a song (people say I do good song writing) and I decided to relate it to a Rimahiko story. I would record the sound for you guys to see how it sounds like, but I don't really know how to…and I don't think you can. If the song doesn't make sense then tell me. And I'll show you how to sing the part which is confusing.**

**Summary: Rima thinks Nagihiko's a playboy and cheating on her because he's been avoiding her recently. She confronts him, calling him a 'playboy' and tells him he can play all he likes, but what was the real reason for this secrecy?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Guys pwease don't go hard on me If you don't like the song or the story. I'm soughta bad with this stuff so please don't be harsh.**

_I see your face, and then I smile,_

_But you just nod and walk away,_

_Sometimes I wonder if you are,_

_Hiding a secret from me._

"Nagihiko!" Rima yelled towards the boy. He turned around, his purple hair flying, and nodded at her. He then walked away. Rima listened to his footsteps, almost menacing to her. She sighed. "It's like he's hiding something from me," she murmured sadly, thinking about the happy times they had together.

_You sometimes look at another girl, _

_I see your face, lighten,_

_Then sometimes I wonder,_

_If your just playing with me._

Rima passed by Nagihiko, looking at Amu, who was talking to Tadase and the sadness on his face disappeared. Her heart fell. Why did he feel happy looking at Amu? "I feel like…he's playing on me." Rima muttered, trying to hold the pain releasing itself from her heart.

_But you can be a play play play play playboy, a play play play play playboy. _

_But I won't care about your stupid love songs _

_That you sing to other girls, _

_But you know that annoys_

_My heart and my soul. _

_So you can be a play play play play playboy, a play play play play playboy. _

_But I won't care about your stupid love songs _

_That you sing to other girls,_

_But you know that annoys_

_My heart and my soul. _

Then Rima's heart blackened. "I DON'T CARE!" Rima screamed in her head. "I DON'T FRICKING CARE ABOUT YOUR LOVEY DOVEYNESS! BUT!" Kusukusu's egg got a X on it. Rima sighed as she pressed herself against the wall, "But you know, Nagihiko, that that annoys my heart and my soul…" then she fell into unconsciousness.

_I see your eyes, looking at mine,_

_I shuffle away from you._

_I see your face, looking all sad,_

_But you haven't got a clue,_

_About the pain I had to go through._

Rima woke up to a clean white ceiling. "Huh…I'm at the clinic" she whispered.

"Ah! Rima – chan! Your awake!" She turned to see Nagihiko smiling at her. Her reached out to touch her. But she shuffled away. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME DO YOU?" she cried in frustration. She stared at him as his smile disappeared. "You have NO idea how much pain I went through, YOU PLAYBOY!" she spat at him.

_Hey Playboy, do you understand?_

_My pain and agony,_

_Of you staring at someone,_

_And that someone is not me?_

_Hey Playboy, you don't seem to know,_

_How I feel about you. _

_How my love grew,_

_And how my spirit flew..._

_At one tiny glimpse of you._

Nagihiko looked rather upset, as tears slid down his eyes, "I'm…sorry Rima-chan for ignoring, it's just that…Hotori-kun wanted me to stay way from you…or he'd tell Amu the secret." Rima's head cocked to the side. She was confused. What secret? As if he read her mind, Nagihiko said, "The secret of me being Nadeshiko, Rima-chan…"

_But you can be a play play play play playboy, a play play play play playboy. _

_But I won't care about your stupid love songs _

_That you sing to other girls, _

_But you know that annoys_

_My heart and my soul. _

_So you can be a play play play play playboy, a play play play play playboy. _

_But I won't care about your stupid love songs _

_That you sing to other girls,_

_But you know that annoys_

_My heart and my soul. _

"But…" Rima whispered faintly, "why did Tadase want you to stay away from me?" Nagihiko looked at her sadly, "I think, since Amu left him for Ikuto, he had his eye on you…" He then looked startled as Rima began hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry for calling you a playboy…but why did you smile at Amu…?"

Nagihiko replied simply, "Since I didn't want to lose you, I told Amu the secret. She got really angry at Hotori-kun and I got really happy when I saw her reasoning with him."

"I see," Rima smiled.

_Oh whoa whoa, I guess your just a…_

_Oh yeah yeah, I guess your just a…_

_Oh whoa whoa, …just a playboy._

The next day, Rima and Nagihiko walked hand in hand down the corridor, with Amu and Ikuto making out and Tadase watching them ruefully. Rima gave him a short glare before entering her next classroom. Nagihiko stared at Rima, her face brightened and smiling. He felt the strange urge to smile with her. So there they were, smiling through the whole class, like nothing ever happened between them, like nothing had ever been broken.


End file.
